Robotech Origin, Zor
by New7thCordero
Summary: Before Robotech, before the SDF-1, before the Invid and Robotech Masters' war, there was a humble dying planet called Tyrol and one man determined to save his people. Find out how the original Zor discovered protoculture and changed the fate of the galaxy
1. Chapter 1

**Zor**

Prologue:

Optera's skies were just hitting their color peak in the mid-late afternoon. Her sunsets always consisted of the most brilliant schemes imaginable. It was also at this time that the stars became visible. The Invid would remember this day as one of the most beautiful sunsets in Optera's recorded history. But the heavenly splendor was only part of what made this day memorable for the Invid; the real showcase was the royal wedding that was taking place on this day. The Invid Regess was marrying the Invid Regent; and event that would crown them King and Queen of all their people.

The Invid were almost like insects in their appearance. They had dark drab colored skin tones ranging from grey to brown to black. They were tall in stature at an average of seven feet and two to three times the width of a humanoid being. Yet there were a highly evolved, sentient species. They had existed for several millennia off of the energy of the "Flower of Life." The "Flower of Life" was vegetation that grew all over the surface of Optera. It lived and gathered its life force from the planet itself, yet at the same time it reciprocated the energy back to the planet causing a cycle that was in every way conducive to living organisms. The "Flower of Life" blossomed year round with "pollen" and "fruit" that the Invid collected and used for nourishment and a stable energy source. In this way the "Flower of Life" was less a metaphor and more a reality.

After thousands of years of prosperity, it was only in the last few centuries that the Invid had begun to develop technology. Technology allowed for expansion and exploration uniting the entire globe as one group of people instead of tribes and nations. It created new methods of harvesting and cultivating the "Flower of Life" transforming it into energy cells to operate machines and sophisticated computers. This new manifestation of the flower was known as Protoculture. However, all of these advances led to problems that had not previously existed. Some people desired modern conveniences; some found them an unsacred hindrance on the use of the flower which they worshiped. Some started to re section themselves into factions and argued over distribution of the flower. War would occasionally break out and the devastation was beginning to affect the planet.

But there was one thing that all could agree on. A select few Invid in history were endowed with a special aptitude with the flower. These people had special abilities and powers that they drew from the flower itself. In all cases these people were called to lead, and on this day the only known two were to be married. Their union would mark a new age of peace and restore order to the Invid home world.

The Regess felt nervous on her wedding day. Even though this was supposed to be a joyous occasion, she felt empty inside. She was going to marry someone that she did not love. For that matter she did not even know him.

In the center of the ceremony was the legendary "Flower Garden." This was where the most potent and plentiful blossoming of the "Flower of Life" grew. Some believed it was where the first flower ever grew. There were winged Invid who flew across sun colored sky leaving behind trails of glowing energy, creating a spectacle for all to see. Invid gathered for miles around to see the event that was about to take place. The Flower Garden grew in a large canyon and extended from hundreds of feet in the ground to hundreds of feet into the air. The crowds of people seemed never ending from the bottom of the canyon to the edges of the cliff peaks and beyond.

The Regess and Regent were located at the foot of the Flower Garden that was in bloom for the season of harvest. They were both dressed in red ceremonial robes as they began to partake in their vows. They stood just a few feet apart from each other as they recited their lines. "I, regent of the Invid, take you Regess as my one and only mate." (The Regess and Regent Surrendered their birth names when they received their titles). The Regess responded, "I, Regess of the Invid, take you Oh great Regent as my Lord and Master. And I will be loving and loyal and submit to your will as my mate and Regent." The Regess cringed even as the words escaped her lips. The tradition of Patriarchy amongst most Invid tribes and Nations never sat well with her. And with the advancements of the modern age, it didn't sit well with many others either.

The next order of business was for the couple to partake in the eating of the fruit of the flower. The Regent removed a small piece of fruit from his cloak and showed it to the crowd. He then took a large bite out of it and handed it to the Regess. As she nervously reached her arm out, her shakiness got the best of her and she dropped the fruit in the transition. All people who could see this gasped in horror. Traditionally, dropping the fruit during the ceremony was considered a very bad omen for the marriage. As the Regess retrieved the fruit from the ground, the Regent expressed his impatience with grunts of annoyance and disapproval. The Regess quickly wiped the fruit off on her gown (leaving a stain) and ate of the fruit. The crowd cheered causing an uproar that was nearly deafening to the newlywed couple.

The Regess tried to believe that she had done the right thing but something felt out of place. She knew that the Regent was nothing but power hungry and greedy and she feared exactly what this marriage was going to entail.

(To be updated)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Dying Tyrol

Outside the chambers of the Head Council of Tyrol's capital city, Zor paced impatiently waiting for his proposal to be heard. His long brown hair billowed as he harshly and almost militaristically turned around every fourth or fifth step. Next to him in perfect contrast was his old friend and mentor Cabel. Zor's height towered over Cabel whose age was apparent by his massive white beard that came halfway to the floor. Cabel's face was round as was his bald head and mid section. He held a firm stance with his hand over his face as he watched his young friend and pupil tear about almost frantically.

"You really should relax a little. All this stress is not good for you. You're going to make yourself as old as I am before you know it." Cabel remarked. That got Zor to stop for a moment as he said,

"And why shouldn't I be worried, the council must hear me, they must understand…" Zor trailed off and started to pace again. His ceremonial robes seemed to be bothering him. He wore a jacket and slacks with a vest that dangled frills and was decorated with all his awards and accommodations for his work in science and medicine. This included a sash over his right shoulder and a cape attached to what would resemble football pads on earth. He hated that out of tradition he had to wear these extravagant and outdated clothes. He longed for his laboratory and his regular work clothes.

Cabel sighed as he looked at the impassioned expression on Zor's face. "Zor," he said, "I realize the challenges you have faced and the tragedy you have been forced to endure so young. I also understand the significance of this meeting and what is riding on it. However, your worrying and your pacing and your self tormenting is not going to make those door open any faster."

Just as Cabel finished preaching to Zor, the large chamber doors swung open, indicating that it was time for Zor to enter. Zor cracked a half smile at Cabel and said,

"Looks like you're wrong this time old friend." Zor turned and began to walk in, his cape just dragging on the marble floor.

"Please show patience Zor, keep to your head." Cabel shouted one of his famous euphemisms that Zor was accustomed to. "Keep to my head indeed," Zor muttered to himself. "If these council members have any brains their heads they will listen to me." Zor disappeared from view as the chamber doors closed leaving Cabel alone in the hallway.

"You're the last hope for Tyrol," Cabel said to no one.

4 Days earlier:

Zor could scarcely remember a happier time in his life. For the first time since this crisis had surfaced, Zor felt some sense of relief. In the last decade a terrible disease had become an epidemic on Tyrol. It was a seemingly untraceable genetic disorder that didn't come into fruition in its victims until puberty. Every year the mortality rate of Tyrolean's between the ages of thirteen and seventeen was skyrocketing. Many feared that soon their entire race would die off old and alone with no one to carry on the legacy of previous generations.

Zor was considered to be one of greatest minds in Tyrol's history. For one he was healthy, but more than that, he was the most groundbreaking individual in the history of scientific and medical research. He had made interplanetary space travel possible. Although Tyrol chose not to visit other planets for various reasons. His medical research in new experimental procedures and medicine was expected to increase the average life expectancy by twenty percent. He even founded and alternate energy source mining operation on Tyrol's moon to help alleviate the perplexing energy crisis.

But despite his genius and accomplishments, this disease had foiled Zor at every turn. He had succeeded only in slowing down the affects; as of yet he was helpless in curing it altogether.

"Zor!"

A sweet familiar voice rang in his ears. He smiled and looked up from the program he was reading to see his beloved Musica smiling at him. She was already dressed for her concert tonight. Musica was a pop culture Icon on Tyrol. Her musical compositions and concerts had earned her a lot of loyal fans and enthusiast. Especially the enthusiasm of the Famous Zor. Their relationship was well known and so was the miracle that had occurred. Musica had been diagnosed with the genetic disease at age twelve. Some way or another her body had managed to fight it off into her early twenties. Her special case was assigned to Zor's research team and they began treating her with what they called "Genetic Recoding" in an effort to beat the disease by means of mutating the DNA strands to make them resistant. Since her treatment, Musica's health had returned and everyone hoped that a breakthrough was just around the corner. Somewhere in the process of her treatment, she fell in love with her heroic "doctor" and they had been together ever since.

Zor embraced Musica warmly and she ran her fingers through his hair. She looked up at him and started to giggle. Zor was taken aback.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, "It's just that your hair is soon going to be longer than mine if you keep growing it. Is it a statement?"

"I dunno," Zor shrugged, "I just like the look that's all."

Musica smiled and said, "You know this piece I'm performing tonight, I wrote it for you."

"I'm flattered, I don't believe I've ever had a master work written for me before." Zor said.

"With all the awards and accommodations you've received I'm surprised." Musica's mood seemed to change quickly, "Sometimes I wish I was like you Zor. That I could help the greater good like you do." She placed her head on Zor's shoulder as Zor remarked,

"Don't be ridiculous, your music is for the greater good. One day this crisis will be over and our people will need something more than lab work, and genetic research. And you give people that."

"Zor…" Musica started to say but was interrupted as the as the stage manager walked up and tapped her on the shoulder,

"Musica, the house lights just flashed, they need you in the pit to tune."

"Ok," Musica replied and turned back to Zor.

"You better get going, I know it will be sensational." Zor kissed Musica on the forehead and turned to leave for his seat. Musica lingered for a second or two and then dashed off backstage for the debut of her latest composition.

For four movements the audience was captivated. Musica played a hybrid instrument that had strings like a harp and keys like a piano. She was accompanied by a full orchestra and choir. Her master work entitled "Symphonie Fantastique" was the most comprehensive piece she had ever created. At the start of the fifth and final movement, Musica began by playing the fugue subject and the rest of the hundred and fifty person ensemble slowly joined in with restatements and developments.

Nearing the climax the band grew louder and Musica played more furiously than ever before in her life. Her hands flew across the keys and the concert hall wall filled with glorious sound.

Musica's hands suddenly began to shake and she felt as though she was losing consciousness. She froze in place and immediately stopped playing. Noticing that she had missed two entrances, the conductor cut the orchestra off. Everyone in the room stared at Musica as her entire body began to convulse violently. She tried to stand but only succeeded in losing her balance and falling into the pit.


End file.
